Whispering Death
Main Page= |Release Date = 13rd of February, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6.7 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 5.5 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 275 *FPR: 90 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 200 *HPR: 500 *DEF: 125 *HP: 4250 |Battle = *Firepower: 1.8 *Shot Limit: 10 *Base Damage: 10 (Titan: 11) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: 1140) |Skills = *Tough *Wild |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 300 Gems *Member Price: 240 Gems |UDT = }} The Whispering Death is a Boulder Class dragon trainable in the School of Dragons game and one of the seven starter dragons. It can also be purchased from the store for 300 gems (240 for members), earned on a certain quest, or through the use of a special promotional code (each code can only be used once) found inside Riders of Berk DVDs purchased from Walmart. Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"The Whispering Death is a frightening dragon and is identified as being a member of the Boulder Class. It is extremely deadly and is one of the most feared dragons by Vikings on the Isle of Berk. Vikings can identify a Whispering Death by its bulging eyes, spiky face and hundreds of sharp teeth that line its entire mouth. :These deadly teeth can rotate and make an eerie noise that sounds like hundreds of people whispering. “The Whisper” and the sound of the ground rumbling are the only two signs that this beast is approaching. While other dragons are sensitive to these signs, Vikings have a difficult time hearing these noises before it’s too late." :"This dragon also has a snake-like body, reaching approximately ninety-five feet in length and weighs 2,500 pounds. Its tail often makes a cracking whip noise as it moves about because of its long, thin body. Razor-sharp teeth is not the only thing that makes its mouth deadly; it also has the strongest jaw of all the dragons that it can use to travel through solid rock and burrow tunnels." :"If this dragon does not get you with its sharp teeth, it can also expel its powerful rings of fire to scorch you, or shoot the spines that grow on its head and body to slash you. The only known weaknesses of this dragon are sunlight and the inability of its sharp teeth to rip through steel. The Whispering Death is dreadfully dangerous and difficult to tame; therefore, young Vikings should be extremely cautious when dealing with this ferocious beast." For more information on the Whispering Death, click here. In Quests Return to Dragon Island In Mission Start!, Whispering Deaths are brought to Dragon Island to burrow tunnels on the sides of the volcano. They apparently are not trained, and to control them Hiccup needs to wrangle them. Return to Dragon Island In Following Harald's Trail, a fossil that seems to belong to a Whispering Death is shown. Spelunking Wild Whispering Deaths are found in the Whispering Death's Cave and they demonstrate to be aggressive against intruders. History *7/25/13, version 1.03: Optimizations made to the Whispering Death's animations. Freezes when receiving promo code messages fixed. *8/8/13, version 2.0: Size of teen Whispering Death adjusted. *The Titanwing stage for the Whispering Death was introduced on May 20th, 2016. Trivia *Unlike the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback and the Gronckle's War Paint, applying the W.Death War Paint on the Whispering Death won't brigth the model. Same applies to the Monstrous Nightmare and the Rumblehorn. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood WDE.png|Whispering Death eggs WDEv2.png|Whispering Death eggs in the latest update WhisperingDeathStoreEgg.jpg wdeath bef egg.png|Whispering Death before hatching wdeath oricolors.png|Whispering Death Default Colors wdeath aft egg.png|Whispering Death Hatchling BWD.jpg|Whispering Death Hatchling BWDv2.jpg|Whispering Death Hatchling in the latest update bby wdeath stand.png|Baby Whispering Death Standing bby wdeath idle.gif|Baby Whispering Death Idle (animated) bby wdeath sit.png|Baby Whispering Death Sitting bby wdeath sleep 1.png|Baby Whispering Death Sleeping (profile) bby wdeath sleep 2.png|Baby Whispering Death Baby Whispering Death (upper view) bby wdeath swim.png|Baby Whispering Death Swimming WD.jpg|Whispering Death WDv2.jpg|Whispering Death in the latest update whisp stand.png|Whispering Death Standing wdeath idle.gif|Whispering Death Idle (animated) whisp sit.png|Whispering Death Sitting wdeath sleep 1.png|Whispering Death Sleeping (profile) wdeath sleep 2.png|Whispering Death Sleeping (upper view) wdeath swim 1.gif|Whispering Death Swimming (back viewand animated) wdeath swim 2.gif|Whispering Death Swimming (upper view and animated) wdeath teeth.gif|Whispering Death's rotation teeth (animated) wdeath fire 1.png|Whispering Death's fire wdeath fire 2.gif|Whispering Death Firing (animated) wdeath run.gif|Whispering Death Crawling Whispering Death Length.png|Whispering Death's Length size comp.png|Size comparison between a Screaming Death and a Whispering Death length comp.png|Length comparison between a Screaming Death and a Whispering Death whisp hover.png|Whispering Death Hovering whisp fly.png|Whispering Death Flying whisp fly shot.png|Whispering Death firing while flying whisp glide.png|Whispering Death Gliding whisp break.png|Whispering Death Braking Titan Stage WDeath Stand.png|Titan Whispering Death Standing WDeath Idle.png|Titan Whispering Death Idle WDeath Sit.png|Titan Whispering Death Sitting WDeath Sleep.png|Titan Whispering Death Sleeping (profile) WDeath Sleep top.png|Titan Whispering Death Sleeping (upper view) WDeath Fire.png|Titan Whispering Death's fire twhisperd head 1.png|Head spikes (profile) twhisperd head 2.png|Head spikes (front view) twhisperd head 3.png|Head spikes (top view) twhisperd head 4.png|Head spikes (under view) WDeath Hover.png|Titan Whispering Death Hovering WDeath Fly.png|Titan Whispering Death Flying WDeath Glide.png|Titan Whispering Death Gliding WDeath Break.png|Titan Whispering Death Braking TWDeathvsNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Other Whispering Deaths wdc.png|Wild Whispering Death from Whispering Death's Cave loki whisp 1.png|Titan Whispering Death from 2017's Loki's Maze loki whisp 2.png|Ditto (close-up) loki whisp 3.png|Ditto (back view) Bioluminescent Patterns Adult Stage WDeathHWPattern1.png|General view (profile) WDeathHWPattern2.png|General view (top view) WDeathHWPattern3.png|General view (front view) WDeathHWPattern4.png|Head patterns (profile) WDeathHWPattern6.png|Head patterns (top view) WDeathHWPattern5.png|Upperwings pattern WDeathHWPattern7.png|Dorsal and abdominal stripes pattern Titan Stage TWDeathHWPattern1.png|General view (profile) TWDeathHWPattern2.png|General view (top view) TWDeathHWPattern3.png|General view (front view) TWDeathHWPattern4.png|Head patterns (profile) TWDeathHWPattern5.png|Head patterns (top view) TWDeathHWPattern6.png|Upperwings pattern TWDeathHWPattern7.png|Dorsal spines and abdominal stripes pattern |-|Skins= Hero Skin groundsplitter 1.png|Groundsplitter Skin groundsplitter 2.png|Body pattern and spikes groundsplitter 3.png|Head details groundsplittert 1.png|Titan Groundsplitter Skin groundsplittert 2.png|Body pattern and spikes groundsplittert 3.png|Head details War Paint wd war paint 1.png|Dorsal, upperwing and head patterns wd war paint 2.png|Underwing patterns wd war paint 3.png|Head patterns (profile) wd war paint 4.png|Head patterns (top view) wd war paint 5.png|Head patterns (under view) wdeath wp 6.png|Head p+atterns (front view) Racing Colors Whispering Death Category:Boulder Class Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Wild Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons